


Home for the Holidays

by masterofthewhisperers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, Christmas, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Holidays, Sibling Incest, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers
Summary: A series of holiday shots from the Lannister clan.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister
Comments: 33
Kudos: 50





	1. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends mentioned a Halloween fic, I obvi did not get around to writing it so I present to you a Lannister Thanksgiving. I'm dedicating this fic to the worms bc I'm thankful for them and all of their wormy vibes.

Cersei had rushed around all morning working to create the perfect Thanksgiving dinner. This was the first year the entire family was coming to her house. She had enlisted Jaime and Tyrion to help; Jaime was in charge of the turkey and Tyrion the alcohol. She had the desserts, Genna was bringing the sides, her mother insisted that she bring her famous stuffing, and Tommen and Myrcella had set the table. She took a victorious breath and allowed herself to relax when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She fell into his embrace as he kissed her neck, “Is it me or is it hot in here?” he whispered huskily into her ear as his hands slowly started to roam up her cashmere sweater. She allowed him to continue his movements and she moaned when he lightly pressed his hard on against her back as he rubbed her breasts. “We have fifteen minutes to burn before anyone arrives,” he said as he peppered her with light kisses. She groaned and turned around to look at him, he was smoldering and looked irresistible in a tan sweater that clung perfectly to his toned chest. “I have cravings that need to be satisfied, please” he begged once she shot his advances down. “Here, maybe this will hold you over,” she said as she offered him a bite of pie. He held a blank expression as they stared at each other, after several moments, he moved forward to take the bite but she quickly stuffed it into her mouth once he was close, she smirked up at him as he hungrily hovered over her, “The only pie I’m craving is yours,” was all he got the opportunity to say before Myrcella entered the kitchen and Cersei quickly pushed him away. 

Myrcella looked between the two of them, she had caught them several times in the past and she knew that they knew that she knew their secret, but it was just something they didn't mention, “Mother, Uncle Jaime,” she put an emphasis on uncle, “everyone is here. Grandpa wants to know what's taking you so long.” “Tell him, we’ll be right out,” Cersei said as she busied herself with the dishes. Jaime laughed and watched Myrcella leave before he ran a hand through his hair and leaned down to press a kiss to Cersei’s temple, “I’m not done with you,” he whispered before he kissed her and walked out. Cersei felt an exciting shiver run down her spine, she loved it when he got like this, horny and relentless. 

Cersei walked in and the only seats available were next to Lancel across from her father or next to Jaime across from Tyrion, she quickly sat next to her brother, wasn’t mad about it but was slightly concerned he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself. 

Everyone began placing food on their plates and Jaime made a show leaning over her to grab a scoop of sweet potatoes. Cersei looked at her plate and realized something was missing, she leaned into her brother, “Jaime can you pass me the stuffing?” He reached forward to grab and leaned into her as he scooped her a spoonful, “I can help if you need to be stuffed.” He sat the dish down and looked back at her, only to be met with a stern look. He took a bite of green bean casserole and smiled to himself, hoping she would discipline him later. 

Tyrion looked around and noted his parents whispering to each other, more in love than ever; Aunt Genna was ignoring her husband and conversing with Uncle Gerion who made a surprise appearance; and Lancel was weirdly staring at Cersei while Kevan kept trying to get Tywin’s attention. Myrcella was talking to Jaime, who had arm resting on the back of Cersei’s chair, about her upcoming trip to France, and he caught Cersei subtly drop a hand to Jaime’s thigh as she ate and listened to Myrcella. “Where’s Tommen?” he asked once he noticed the youngest lion’s absence. 

This caught everyone’s attention and a small murmur took over the table, it was very out of character for Tommen to miss a meal. There was a small crash in the living room and Tommen quickly ran in adjusting the collar of his turtleneck, “Sorry, sorry. I had my headset on and didn’t hear Cella call for dinner, but I’m here,” he took the seat next to Lancel and quickly filled his plate, “and I am ready to gobble and swallow this turkey.” Joanna and Genna just waved him off having no idea what he meant, Tywin gave him a concerned look, and Tyrion, Jaime, and Gerion were dying laughing while Lancel looked confused, “You’re ready to do what to that turkey?” Cersei asked, staring at him. Jaime laughed at her bewildered expression, “He’s going to gobble and swallow the turkey, don’t act confused, you know all about that,” he said with a wink. Tyrion nearly spit out his wine with that comment and Myrcella looked disgusted as the rest of the table shook their heads, even more confused now. 

Everyone slowly finished their main course and Cersei moved to go get the pies out of the kitchen. Jaime gently grabbed her hip as she stood and Joanna caught the movement from across the table and watched their interaction, “Where are you going?” he whispered in sweet concern. “I’m going to get the pies. Would you like to come?” Jaime stood to follow her, keeping a hand on her hip, “I mean, I’ll come but I’d really like to cum,” he whispered as they made their way to the kitchen. “Where are you two going?” Joanna demanded. Nine pairs of matching green eyes were suddenly on the twins, Cersei swatted Jaime’s hand off of her hip, “We’re going to grab the pies, is that alright, mother?” she asked with faux concern for Joanna’s answer. She leaned back, trying to read their expressions and Tywin looked between his wife and their twins, “I’ll come help you guys,” Tyrion said jumping out of his chair. 

The three of them made their way into the kitchen, “What was that about?” Tyrion asked as he made his way to the liquor cabinet. Jaime hopped on the counter and pulled Cersei to him, “She caught us. A few years ago,” Cersei started as she stood between Jaime’s legs. Tyrion looked at her with raised brows, “Seriously?” Jaime placed his lips on Cersei’s head as she continued on, “Robert and Joff had just been in the wreck. It was late at night and Jaime came upstairs to check on me. We ended up,” Tyrion shook his head rapidly, “Well, you know and she walked in to check on me, clothes were all over the room, Jaime was on top of me, she screamed,” Jaime chucked into her hair, “We told her it was an accident, a lapse in judgement due to losing Joff and Robert, she believed it was the first and last time.” 

Tyrion took a swig of the expensive brandy, “Well, it seems she suspects it wasn’t the last time. We should get back in there, I don’t want her thinking I’m involved too.”

Joanna continued to eye Jaime and Cersei throughout dessert and Myrcella eyed her grandmother wondering if she knew her parents’ secret as well. After dessert, Tywin had insisted they move the party to one of the dens, Tyrion was quick to dismiss himself citing he had a date and Genna and Kevan followed, leaving Tywin, Joanna, Gerion, Jaime, Cersei, and the kids. Gerion and Jaime told each other their greatest adventure stories from Jaime diving with sharks to Gerion fighting a snow leopard with his bare hands on a trek in the Himalayas, Tywin shook his head at both of their antics and Tommen listened in awe. Gerion took his leave next, he had to catch a flight Wyoming, he was backpacking in Yellowstone for a few weeks. 

Jaime moved to sit by Cersei and Joanna’s ears perked up and she began to analyze their interactions, determined to catch them in the act. Myrcella caught her sudden interest and worked to distract her once she saw her father lean into her mother, “Thanksgiving is almost over so what is everyone most thankful for?”

Tommen was the first to answer, “cool stories from Uncle Jaime and Uncle Gerion and my soundproof headset...and I guess my family.”

Everyone laughed, “Your family you guess?” Tywin asked, “Well, I’m thankful for my children, my grandchildren, my health and the opportunity to run the business I do. That I’ve always been able to provide for my family. I think that’s it.” Joanna hit his shoulder, “I think you’re forgetting something.” Tywin sighed, “Oh yes, I’m thankful for you, and your love, and your support,” he said before he placed a tender kiss on her lips. 

Jaime and Cersei both smiled as they watched their parents, both wondering if they would ever get a chance like that. “Well, I’m getting sentimental. We better head out, Jo,” Tywin said as he pulled her up, “happy thanksgiving, we love you all. Cersei, dinner was wonderful. Jaime, call me when you leave,” Joanna finished sternly as they made their way out. 

Tommen stood, “yeah, I have a game I need to get back to. Dinner was good, Mom,” he said as he ran up the stairs. 

Myrcella stayed seated and re-asked her question, “so what are you guys thankful for?”

Cersei smiled at their daughter, “I’m thankful for you and your brothers and the time I got to spend with Joffrey. I’m thankful for my parents and all they’ve provided for me and I’m thankful for the life I live. I’m very blessed,” she finished and Jaime tightened his arm around her. 

Myrcella looked upon them curiously, the day had been tiring, they had both consumed a bit of alcohol, and their act was slipping, “You’re not thankful for Uncle Jaime?” she asked with faux concern and a light laugh. 

Jaime pulled Cersei in for a tighter hug, “Don't let her fool you. She’s very thankful for me,” Cersei laughed and began to squirm as he started to lightly tickle her. Myrcella took that as her cue to leave, “Goodnight. I’m thankful for both of you” she sang before she raced up the stairs. 

Cersei was gasping for air, she was laughing so hard and Jaime finally pulled away. He hovered above her and looked lovingly into her eyes as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “I’m thankful for you,” his voice suddenly serious and vulnerable, “I’m thankful for your love,” he placed a soft kiss on her lips, “and I’m thankful for this,” her eyes widened when his hand slithered up her dress and began to draw light circles on her clit, “I am SO thankful for this.” She silenced him with a kiss and his fingers began to slowly pump in and out of her. “God, I am so thankful for you, Jaime,” she panted as she dropped a hand down to the band of his pants. She lightly ran her fingers over his lower stomach before he growled and pulled his fingers out of him. “I have been dying to do this since we woke up this morning,” he dropped his hand down and began to unzip his pants, her hands met his and together they freed him from the constraints. He slipped the key into her lock and began to thrust, “I love you,” she cried out as he quickly pumped in and out of her, he covered her mouth with one hand while the other remained on her hip to keep him balanced, “shhh, we are in the living room,” he whispered breathlessly. “I don’t care,” she panted as he continued to rail her. He grunted as he continued to push himself deeper and deeper within her. He could feel her tightening around him and knew she was about to cum by the way her nails dug into his back, “Cersei, you feel so good. This stuffing beats the shit out of mom’s,” he said as she laid beneath him, her face contorted as she panted louder and louder. “God, Jaime, I’m so thankful for you and your cock,” she shouted as spilled all over him, he continued to ride out her orgasm until he came inside of her. He dropped on top of her and rested his head on her breasts, “That was definitely better than the pie you offered earlier,” was all he said as she rubbed his back and they let sleep take over them.


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lannisters celebrate Christmas and Jaime gets a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, first off, I hope you're all having a great holiday! Secondly, thank you so much for reading my nonsense for the past year, I've had a blast writing it! Thirdly, I hope you enjoy this, there is a lot to unpack here and I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but that could just be me; enjoy!

There was a loud clatter downstairs and Myrcella, feigning sleep, shot upright, he’s here, she thought as she quietly snuck out of her room to get Tommen. A drowsy Tommen and a high alert Myrcella crept to the landing that overlooked the massive Christmas tree. Through the balcony railing they spotted a figure bent over grabbing boxes out of a bag and placing them under the tree. “Cella, it’s him. It’s Santa Claus!” Tommen whispered excitedly, Uncle Tyrion had said no kid has ever caught him in the act. Myrcella nodded eagerly at Tommen’s words, “Now we need to catch him,” Tommen nodded and held up a string that was attached to the contraption they had created to catch him. They planned to let him finish setting their presents out when a figure cast a shadow that made them freeze. They’d recognize that figure anywhere, shock ran through their small bodies when the figure emerged from the shadows. 

“MOM” they both gasped to each other, “what is she doing?” Tommen asked as they watched her wrap her arms around Santa. Both of their jaws dropped as they watched her pull Santa down and kiss him as his hold on her tightened. 

Tommen and Myrcella stared at each other for a second before they broke the silence, “Mom kissed Santa,” Tommen said in a sad tone, “you told me mom only likes Uncle Jaime,” he pouted. 

“I know,” Myrcella said with a tinge of anger, “We’ve gotta tell him about this.”

They considered racing to find a phone and calling him right then when Tommen noticed Santa was leading their mom up the stairs, “Cella, look!” he pointed as they approached them, “We need to go!”

They raced off and decided to tell Jaime in the morning before scurrying into their beds.

\\\

The next day, Myrcella and Tommen waited patiently in the foyer sporting their matching blazer and dress, quietly discussing what they had seen last night and how they were going to tell Jaime. “If everything you said is true, Cella, then this will break his heart,” Tommen said sadly, he didn’t want his hero to be sad on Christmas. 

“If mom was kissing Santa then he deserves to know, Tommen,” Myrcella said in a tone of finality. 

Cersei had just emerged in the entrance, “Who deserves to know what?” she asked but they both just mumbled nothing; she gave them both a curious look but chose to ignore it “The driver is out front. Are you both ready to go?” Both kids gave her identical cool gazes, deciding they were definitely on Jaime’s side, before they nodded together and walked to the car. Cersei blinked, noting their odd activity as she messaged Jaime that they're on their way before following the kids out. 

The ride to Casterly Rock was oddly quiet, Cersei noticed the looks Myrcella and Tommen were sharing and she was beginning to grow suspicious. She messaged Jaime quickly did the kids see you last night by chance. She didn’t receive a reply by the time they were greeted by the intimidating stone lions that guarded the massive marble manor. Tommen smiled a ominous smile, “I can’t wait to see Uncle Jaime, mom.” Cersei gave him a questioning look, wanting to see Jaime was not out of the ordinary, sometimes she was convinced they knew the truth, but the tone he used and the look he gave her were definitely new. Cersei meant to ask them about their behavior, however the car came to a stop and they both hopped out of the door before she could say anything. 

The kids sprinted through the colossal front doors, and took off through the manor like it was a maze they had memorized long ago. They sprinted down hallways and peeked into rooms, looking for their uncle, desperate to tell him the bad news. They rounded a corner and ran into a barrier that made a huffing sound at contact, the impact had knocked them both to the ground. They slowly looked up to find their Uncle Kevan glaring down at them, “Quit horsing around, someone is going to get hurt,” was all he said as he marched off muttering about how they remind him of Cersei and Jaime. ‘He’s a grouch, I bet grandma Jo will put him in his place,” Tommen said with his little arms crossed. Myrcella scoffed as she stood up, “If he only knew. Come on, let's go find dad,” Tommen cocked his head at her and she looked at him like a deer in headlights, “...I mean, Uncle Jaime is who we need to find.” Tommen gave a lighthearted laugh as he stood, “What if we called him dad, Cella, would he be mad?” Myrcella led him down the corridor and up a set of stairs, “I don’t think he would be mad about that, maybe just a little mad we know their secret.” Tommen commented about how terrible their parents are at keeping secrets as they continued to walk.

The six and seven year old continued their hunt on the third floor, thinking he might’ve been trying to avoid family, they couldn’t blame him; Aunt Genna talked too loud and Uncle Tygett kind of scared them but they preferred him to stick in the mud Kevan. They came to the end of the corridor and were met with two giant wooden doors that led to a solar they were never allowed to enter. They shared a look and burst through the doors only to be greeted by Jaime, sitting on a couch, with a photo album in his lap, “UNCLE JAIME!” they shouted gleefully. He sat the book down on the coffee table and the kids jumped up next to him. They both hugged him tightly and his heart tingled at the opportunity to hug his kids, “We have something absolutely terrible to tell you,” Myrcella stated dramatically as she pulled back. Jaime brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, “what’s wrong, Cella?” his tone filled with genuine concern. Tommen grabbed his face to look him eye to eye, “it’s mom” he said in a dead serious tone, small hands still cupping Jaime’s face. His eyes got wide, thinking something was genuinely wrong with Cersei, Tommen could sense his concern, “she kissed Santa last night,” Tommen cried out. 

Tommen and Myrcella both looked at him, worried he might erupt with sadness or lash out in anger, he looked between them with a blank expression, internally fighting laughter, “she did what?” he asked. 

Myrcella was about to repeat what Tommen had said when the door creaked and their heads all snapped in that direction, it was Tyrion, “Mom said lunch is ready,” he said as he peeked his head in. Tommen jumped out of Jaime’s arms, excited for ham, and ran out the door telling Tyrion about what he saw last night. 

Meanwhile, Myrcella clung to Jaime, “what are you going to do?” she asked sadly. 

Jaime picked her up and began their walk to the dining room, “what do you mean?”

Myrcella hesitated, “Uncle Jaime,” she gasped as she pulled back to look at him, “What are you going to do about Santa Claus?,” they looked at each other, Myrcella’s eyes gleamed with determination, much like her mother’s Jaime thought, while his own seemed to bleed nonchalance, “We know you love her, you have to do something,” her little voice commanded. 

Jaime stopped in his tracks and looked at her, he didn’t need to ask, Myrcella had always been a very attentive child and he and Cersei could be very obvious at times. He kissed her forehead and told her not to worry as he continued walking and Myrcella’s worry grew. They finally entered the dining room to find everyone seated. Myrcella watched Jaime look at Cersei as he sat her down next to Tommen, who was filling his plate, “I’ll handle it, okay” he whispered to her as he pushed her seat in and walked off to sit next to his sister. 

Cersei was poking at the food on her plate when she felt Jaime breathe in her ear, “We need to talk,” was he whispered cooly before pulling away. Cersei looked at him questioningly as he nodded to the kids at the other end of the table, who were giving her accusatory looks. She leaned across Jaime, a hand resting on his thigh, making it look like she was grabbing a roll, “what is the issue with the three of you?” she whispered sharply. She paused, practically in his lap, waiting for an answer. Neither budged as Tywin cleared his throat, a slight command at them to stop whatever nonsense they were partaking in, and Genna attempted to crack a joke to cut the tension they had created. Jaime stared at her with a simple smile and she finally caved and swiped an unwanted roll before leaning back in her seat, taking his silence.

At the other end of the table, Joanna quietly asked Tyrion what was going on with the two of them but before he could give a reasonable explanation, Tommen, distractedly poking his ham piped up, “Mom kissed Santa Claus last night, grandma.” Myrcella noticed Joanna’s ears perk up at this, she’d been looking for evidence that the twins were still in their little relationship, “Really, Tommen? What does Uncle Jaime have to do with that?” Joanna softly inquired. Luckily Tommen had his mouth full so Myrcella could fix the mess, “Uncle Jaime is just looking out for his sister. He doesn’t want her with another creep like Robert.” Tyrion nodded along, pleased with her answer. Joanna ate quietly for a moment and the kids and Tyrion thought they were in the clear until Genna finished her wine, “Robert? You mean your father?” Myrcella immediately looked to Tyrion for help, she accidentally slipped up. Tyrion cleared his throat and wiped his face with a napkin, “Well, Aunt Genna,” he said with a charming smile, “Robert wasn’t really like a father to them. A sperm donor, if you could even call him that.” Genna nodded with a quick brow raise, not buying it; she had heard the rumors and by the look of the kids Robert really couldn't be called a sperm donor. Joanna hummed and nodded along next to her, not content with his answer but she would take it until she could gather more evidence on her twins. Joanna kept a close eye on them throughout the rest of lunch, above the table they seemed to be ignoring each other. Little did she know under the table their hands were battling for dominance as Jaime, over keeping up the ‘you kissed Santa’ charde, kept attempting to utilize her short dress to his advantage. Jaime was growing more antsy by the moment and as soon as the plates were cleared he shot out of his chair, “Cersei and I need to go grab a few Christmas presents before we start to unwrap things.” Cersei stood quickly smoothing out her dress, avoiding eye contact with their mother, following his lead and they both walked out before anyone had a chance to deny them. Once they left the room, Tyrion suggested the rest of them go to the den where they would be opening presents, he led the kids in the opposite direction of Jaime and Cersei and the adults followed suit, all except for Joanna. She stayed rooted to her seat, glaring at the door her twin children had just exited, she finished her wine and when Tywin popped his head in to check on her she said she needed to check on something first. 

Jaime had led Cersei up the stairs and into her former room, she sat perched on the edge of her bed as he silently paced around in front of her. He was beginning to make her nervous, was something actually wrong she wondered. He slowly approached her and wedged himself between her legs, his hands settling on her hips, and his head dropping towards her ear, “you kissed Santa Claus?” he asked in the most hurt tone he could muster up. She pulled back and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes as an arrogant smile spread on his face, “I did,” she breathed into his ear as she laid back, pulling him on top of her, “and I’ll do it again,” she moaned when she felt him hard against her. She pulled his lips to hers and their tongues began to twist and twirl, tasting the other and soon bites and nips were exchanged, he had his hand up her dress, his fingers working her over as she whimpered into his ear. He pulled his fingers out and slowly licked them clean, she watched him with hooded eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get him closer for a bit of friction. His lips pouted and he wagged a finger at her, “Not so fast, sweet sister, kissing Santa is enough to put you on the naughty list,” he said in a low voice as he unzipped his pants. She gasped as he gently pulled out his throbbing cock, slowly stroking himself as he spoke, “Don’t think you're suddenly Santa’s favorite just because you’re getting this instead of coal,” her eyes lit with a new fire as she watched him pleasure himself, occasionally moaning her name as he thrusted into his hand. She had grabbed him by the collar and placed him at her entrance when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They both went silent, hoping someone had the wrong room, “Mom is looking for you,” Tyrion sang through the door, “I think she’s onto your little...whatever this is,” he finished before walking away. Jaime looked at Cersei hungrily, “I don’t care,” was all he said as he entered her. She let out a loud moan, surely Tyrion had heard it down the hall, when he thrusted in and out of her as his hands worked up her dress. His mouth was busy on her neck and her hands were pulling at his hair and clawing at his back as he rode her. They both came loudly, roaring like the lions that decorated the house.

They quickly redressed and began their walk to the den, hand in hand, on cloud nine. Jaime stopped her just before she could enter, he pecked her forehead, “No more kissing Santa,” Cersei looked at him like he was insane, “You’re Santa!” Jaime chuckled, “But the kids don't know that, however they do know I love you and they aren’t wrong about that,” her eyes grew wide as she realized what he had said, her hands ran smoothly up his chest, “They know?” Jaime quickly soothed her worries, “They think they know something, they know I love you enough to protect you from Santa,” he laughed before leading her into the lion’s den. They sat next to each other on the couch, the kids soon joining them with boxes they needed to open. Jaime was watching Cersei help Tommen when Myrcella slid onto his lap, “did you handle it” she quietly asked, her head leaning on his shoulder, hoping her dad had gotten rid of the man in the red suit who was trying to get with her mom. Jaime hugged her to him, “Yeah, I handled it. He won't be kissing her anymore.”

Joanna watched them interact from across the room, with each passing holiday she gathered more and more evidence for her case. She couldn't quite prove it, but she had a feeling the relationship she had forbidden them to have must have reblossomed...or never ended to begin with she thought to herself as she watched Cersei slightly lean into Jaime as Myrcella rested in his arms. 

\\\

Christmas festivities at Tywin and Joanna’s had successfully worn both Myrcella and Tommen out, Jaime offered to carry them to his car as Cersei grabbed their gifts. Joanna stopped Cersei before she could follow Jaime, “He’s very good with the kids,” she said as they watched him gently put a snoozing Tommen in the backseat of his car. Cersei watched her mother carefully, “He is. He loves them very much,” pride seeping through her words. Joanna pressed her wine glass to her lips, “I do hope one day he’ll have kids and a family of his own, he’d be a great father,” was all she said with a small smile before she walked away. Cersei rolled her eyes at the words, if you only knew, mother, she thought as she approached the car. On the ride back to Cersei’s, she mentioned what their mother had said, not thinking little ears were listening. “She thinks you would be a great father,” Cersei said with aggravation, “if they would just look at us for one hard second, they would know you're already a great father with a family.” Jaime smiled as she ranted, he knew she was more mad their mother had implied he should get a wife or girlfriend and father kids that weren’t his sister’s, he would never and they both knew that. 

Meanwhile, in the backseat, Tommen and Myrcella laid quietly, their heads next to each other, soaking in everything their mother was saying, “Grandma wants Uncle Jaime to have other kids,” Tommen whispered to Mycella, who looked furious, “You said he’s our dad.” Myrcella sighed, “He is and we’re going to let him know. I have a plan.” She began to whisper her idea to Tommen who nodded along and once the car stopped they both pretended to wake up, stretching and yawning dramatically. “Mom, before we go to bed, can we give Uncle Jaime his gift?” Tommen asked sweetly as he looked at Myrcella with an excited grin. Jaime and Cersei both shared a look neither knowing what on earth he was talking about, “Come on, you’ll love it!” Myrcella exclaimed as she jumped out of the car and ran inside. Jaime and Cersei looked at each other and then back at Tommen who was climbing out of the car before they went inside the house. 

Tommen led them to the loveseat in the living room, the tree illuminating his toothy smile as he jumped onto Cersei’s lap and nestled against her. Myrcella ran into the room and handed Jaime a piece of unevenly folded paper. Jaime looked between the kids puzzled, both of them beaming up at him, and when he turned to Cersei for an answer she gave him an unknowing shrug. He slowly unfolded it and saw a big misshapen red heart, inside of the heart was a doodle of two blond haired, green eyed adults, holding hands with their miniature versions. Jaime pulled Myrcella into his lap and leaned over to kiss Tommen’s head, “I love this! This picture is awesome, guys,” he said softly before gazing at Cersei, who looked happier than she had in a very long time. “I did the heart, Cella drew the rest,” Tommen said proudly, “but there is more on the back!” he added as he grabbed the creased paper, “See! ‘Merry Christmas. We love you, dad!’ Cella had to write it,” Tommen babbled on about how her handwriting was better than his while Jaime and Cersei shared a bewildered look, the gears in their minds turning attempting to determine when the kids might have found out. 

After several moments, Cersei grabbed the paper and examined it, “This is a great present, kids, but Jaime is your uncle.” 

Tommen and Myrcella shared a little laugh, “He’s our dad too, mom. We heard you talking about it,” Tommen explained to her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Yeah, and Uncle Tyrion accidentally let it slip once, but you guys aren't very...what did Tyrion say, Tommen?” Tommen snuggled deeper into Cersei, “I can’t remember but you suck at keeping secrets,” he added as he closed his eyes. Myrcella cuddled into her dad, “yeah, that's why you needed to handle the Santa issue. We want you to be our dad, not some old, bearded, fat guy in a red suit,” she finished through a yawn as she slowly followed Tommen into slumber.

Jaime chuckled and pulled her closer to him and he felt Cersei shift and lean on his shoulder, they sat silently, admiring their Christmas tree, pondering how the day had gone, “We have so much to discuss in the morning but at least they know their dad wasn't the old, bearded, fat guy,” Cersei said jokingly. Jaime laughed and wrapped an arm around her, “I think they’ve known for awhile,” he added as he wrapped an arm around her, “and their little reveal might be one of the greatest gifts I have ever received,” he said before he pressed his lips to hers and snuggled his little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading and hopefully you liked it! Have a great rest of the year! (the next update should be Jan. 1) :)


	3. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A JC vday celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t read over this before posting bc I was so eager to get it out so I hope it makes sense. Also, I’d like to apologize for being a few days late and for skipping New Years, my bad. I hope you enjoy this!!

Jaime stood at the stove, Tommen sitting on the counter next to him holding chocolate chips, flipping pancakes. 

Tommen looked at Jaime in awe, “The hearts are so pretty, dad” his voice rose with excitement from calling Jaime dad and because he knew his mom would love the festive pancakes, “I’m so escited to eat them!”

Jaime chuckled at his mispronunciation and handed him the plate of finished pancakes before helping him down so he could put them on the table. Just as Tommen walked off, Jaime’s phone rang. 

The phone was quickly pressed to his ear, “Tyrion! Please tell me you aren’t busy tonight…”

On the other side, Tyrion notified him he definitely wasn’t busy but he did ask why their parents couldn’t watch the kids. 

“Well...we think mother is on to us,” he intended to elaborate on the compromising position Joanna had found them in on New Year’s Day but Tyrion sigh and groaned “yes” stopped him. A thrilled thank you and a promise to make it up to him was all he managed to say before Tyrion hung up on him. At the moment the phone clicked he felt a soft embrace enclose around him. 

“Who was that,” Cersei’s sleepy voice asked before she pressed her lips to his back. 

He took her hands in his and turned in her arms to look at her. Every morning he was rendered speechless, how someone awoke looking so perfect he wasn’t sure yet. He rested his hands on hips and leaned back against the counter to take her in. She raised an expectant brow, waiting for an answer. He kissed her brow and she immediately relaxed at the additional contact, “It was Tyrion. He’s coming over tonight to watch  _ our  _ children.”

She smiled at his emphasis on our, he’s been over the moon ever since their golden children revealed they knew the secret on Christmas night. “Why? What’s tonight?” 

Jaime stared at her confused expression and laughed before he removed himself from her limbs and grabbed her hand to lead her to the dining area, “it’s Valentine’s Day, Cers,” he pointed out through his laugh. 

“Mommy! Look!” Tommen exclaimed excitedly as he lifted a heart shaped chocolate chip pancake. 

Myrcella sat next to her brother with a smirk while shaking her head and cutting her food, “You know she doesn’t like this holiday,  _ dad!”  _ She scolded with an attitude similar to her mother when she called him “dad”. 

Jaime fell into his seat and pulled Cersei with him, she tried to escape his grasp but only giggled when he pulled her closer, “and I told all of you that we’re celebrating this year! I don’t care who likes it and who doesn’t.” Tommen smiled, his missing front tooth enhancing his excited look, “I love this holiday! You made pancakes and gave me chocolate this morning!” He said with a mouthful. 

Myrcella gave a small smile, “I did like my flowers. You got me my favorite!” She said the excitement seeping through her voice, “I’m going to keep them forever!”

“I’m glad you both liked the gifts; I love you both so much,” He smiled at their children, knowing Robert had never gifted them much and he intended to make up for all the lost time. The kids both smiled at him before stuffing their mouths with food. Jaime turned his attention back to his sister, he kissed Cersei’s cheek with a loud smack, “and Tyrion is watching the kids tonight so I can give you your gift,” he whispered huskily in her ear. 

//

They finished their Tommen approved breakfast and moved to the living room to watch movies. Myrcella picked first and the Titanic sounded like a good choice until she was sound asleep on Jaime’s shoulder and Tommen had a new fear of ships. By late afternoon, Cersei was the only one still awake with Myrcella nestled against Jaime’s side, Jaime resting against her, and Tommen snoring lightly with his head in her lap she felt more content in this moment than she ever had before. Cersei rested a hand over Jaime’s on her stomach and ran her other hand through Tommen’s hair. The peaceful moment was disturbed when Jaime’s phone went off across the room. Jaime jolted awake at the sudden noise and Myrcella was knocked awake by his movements, meanwhile Tommen was still sound asleep in her lap. 

Jaime answered the phone and spoke a random time and gave a see ya later before he turned to look at his family. Myrcella had migrated into his spot next to Cersei as they both gave him identical looks. “It was just Tyrion, confirming his time for tonight,” he checked the time and realized how late it was, “actually, Cers, we might want to start getting ready,” he winked at Myrcella, who knew about his plan, “you might want to pack an overnight bag too.” He commented before slowly walking away to make sure his own bag was packed. 

// 

The doorbell rang just as the clock struck 5, Myrcella and Tommen rushed to the door knowing who was standing behind it. 

“UNCLE TYRION!” They screamed in unison.

“We get to have a sleepover with you for the weekend!” Tommen squealed. 

“Mom and dad are upstairs, doing something,” Myrcella added before grabbing the remote to turn on a movie. 

“Of course they’re upstairs doing something,” Tyrion whispered to himself. 

Just as he sat down the twins waltzed down the stairs, hand in hand, while Jaime carried a bag. 

“You’re sure you can handle them for a night?” Cersei asked, mildly concerned. 

“Cersei, of course I can, they aren’t heathens.” Tyrion said while Tommen grinned and Myrcella chuckled. 

Jaime kissed her hand, “trust him, okay” was all he said before he pulled her to the door, “I love you, guys,” he called out to his kids just as Cersei broke away from him. She pulled both of them to her in a tight hug and kissed their heads before telling them to call if they had any issues, she could be home quick. Tommen just laughed as Myrcella pushed her in Jaime’s direction. 

Once they were on the road the excitement sat in and Jaime was practically buzzing. Cersei grabbed his hand that was sitting on the gear shift. With her fingers laced through his she placed a gentle kiss on it, “Jaime, I love you,” she started and he smiled brightly at her words, “but this better not be over the top.” 

“It won’t be, I promise. I know you’re not a fan of this holiday but I’m a big fan of celebrating you, celebrating us so that’s what I’m doing. I have something important to ask you tonight too,” he said softly while watching the road. 

Cersei took a deep breath, “okay, well, I have something very important I need to tell you tonight as well,” she said as her grip on his hand tightened. 

An anxious bolt shot through Jaime, what could she want to tell him, he wasn’t sure but he threw her a smile, happy she had even agreed to any of this as they continued down the road. 

//

After what seemed like forever they finally pulled through the gates of their family’s cabin. 

“I should’ve known,” Cersei said with a smile as she took in the scenery around them. 

They both admired the nature as they worked their way up the drive. Jaime was quick to help her out and grab the bags as Cersei unlocked the door. For the most part, the cabin looked as it always did. A Lannister crest here, some animal Tywin had stuffed there, she began to wonder if Jaime had any Valentine’s tricks up his sleeve. She felt strong arms wrap around her and his lips press against her head. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” she smiled before he began walking them to the kitchen, “Myrcella and I made your favorite,” he released her to go open the oven, “I sent Lancel up here earlier to make sure everything was still in place and to throw this,” he pulled out a tray of roasted boar surrounded by various vegetables. Dinner was quiet, Cersei was getting handsy as she slowly cleared her plate and Jaime was openly flirting while he absentmindedly pushed vegetables around his plate. Once they finished, Cersei leaned into him, “do you think we could skip dessert” she asked, her voice full of want. 

Jaime had no problems with that request as they both quickly stood and their lips attacked each other. Jaime was walking her backwards to the stairs as her fingers worked at getting his pants off. Once they clumsily reached the top of the stairs, he ripped his pants off and began to unbutton her shirt. The shirt was flung over the balcony as Cersei disposed of her own pants and Jaime flung his shirt down the hall. He immediately pulled her to him and kissed her as though she was water and he was a man dying of thirst. They finally reached their bedroom and he gently laid her down on the bed before he unclasped her bra. Her stood above her, admiring her beauty and he ran a gentle hand from her hip to her breast. He noticed they were a bit swollen and she let out a deep groan when he slowly began to massage one. 

He softly laid himself on top of her and began to kiss her neck while one hand played with her boob and the other worked its way down her body, “these feel bigger,” he muttered as he kissed down from her neck to her tit. His kisses turned to soft bites and then to hard sucks and drawn out licks, “have these gotten bigger?” He asked as he slowly pulled away to look her in the eyes. 

She slowly sat up and smiled at his confused look, of course he would notice a difference in her breast, “I love them,” he stammered thinking she was angry at the comment, “they’re just a little different, I think.”

Cersei sighed, “They are. I was going to wait until later but since you’ve mentioned it, I really need to tell you something,” she slowly slid out from underneath him and began to search through her bag. Jaime sat confused on the edge of the bed, watching her every move. She walked back over to him with a folded paper in her hands, he let her squeeze in between his legs and wrap her arms around his neck. 

“Jaime,” she seriously stated as their noses brushed each other. 

Jaime leaned forward to peck her lips, “Cersei” he replied in a similar tone. 

She removed her hands from his neck and his hands on her hips tightened, his anxiety was growing and she was the only thing keeping him grounded. She slowly unfolded the paper and he pulled her onto his lap as she revealed a black and white ultrasound. He peeled his eyes away from the paper to look at her. He eyes were filled with so much love and he pulled her as close to him as he could. 

“Jaime, I’m pregnant again,” she whispered into his neck as he rocked her back and forth. 

He finally pulled away but only for a moment before his lips crashed against hers. He was so excited he got another chance to be a dad, “who is going to say is the father” rang through the room once he pried his lips from hers. 

Cersei took a long pause and tilted her head, wondering if he had actually just asked that, “Well, you, of course.” She exclaimed happily. 

He fell back on the bed and pulled her with him and he began to pepper her with kisses as his hands roamed her body. He pressed a long kiss to her temple before pulling away, “I’m going to be a father,” he whispered. 

She took his face in her hands and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. They finally split and came up gasping for air. He slowly sat them up, still holding her close to him, “Now I have something to ask you,” he said as he sat her next to him and he got up. She sat and happily watched him search his bag for whatever it was he needed. She had been intrigued even since he mentioned a question earlier. He slowly turned around, one hand behind his back before he got back into the bed. 

She sat back on her knees as she watched him look at her, “Cersei, I love you,” was all he said before he revealed a small velvet box. 

She was speechless, she hadn’t expected this so soon, at all, she wasn’t sure. 

“Cersei,” he said her name with so much love, “will you marry me?” He asked as he revealed the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on. He sheepishly smiled, “I wanted to use mother’s ring but Tyrion said that might not be the best idea.” 

Cersei simply smiled as he rambled on, “Yes.”

Jaime paused his talking and his face dropped, “What?” 

“Yes, Jaime” she leaned over him and took his face in her hands, “Jaime Lannister, I will marry you,” she added before kissing him. Once he came out of shock he pulled her body to his, “I’m going to be a father and you’re going to be my wife.” 

Cersei giggled, “My husband, our baby. Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

Jaime smiled as she let out a happy laugh that rang through the room, it was only silenced when his lips softly met hers. She could feel him pressing against her center as he continued to deepen the kiss. His hands were roaming her body and hers were gently clawing at his back. His hands slipped down and slowly worked her out of her undergarments, he pressed hot kisses down her body until his head was at her entrance, Cersei was panting above him, begging for him to continue. He slowly ran his tongue up her slit, his eyes staying locked on her face as he started to swirl his tongue over her wetness. He buried his face deeper, one hand staying locked on her knee to lower and raise her leg while the other was rested protectively over her stomach. 

Cersei began to squirm under his touch and as soon as she started to thrust on his face he pulled back. He slowly licked her off of his lips and he watched her writhe as he stripped himself of his underwear and began to stroke his throbbing cock. She watched him pleasure himself and her had slowly dropped down the rub her own pulsing sex. Jaime quickly grabbed her wrist and shook his head before he adjusted himself at her entrance. His hands gripped her hips as he slowly entered her. The room was filled with a moan as she started to thrust in and out of her and she began to pant his name, encouraging him to push deeper. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers as he continued to slowly pump himself in and out, her hands were scratching at his back as her hips thrusted up to stay connected to his. 

He was buried deep within her, “Cers,” he moaned lowly in her ear, “I love you” he added as he thrusted again. She could feel herself slowly throbbing but needing more friction to get off. 

“Jaime, go faster,” this command made Jaime pause for a moment and Cersei knew exactly what he was thinking, “you’re not going to hurt the baby. Go faster.” 

Jaime took her word for it and decided to grant her wish as he picked up the pace and began to play with her nipples while she cried out his name. 

He could feel her grip on him getting tighter and he knew they were both close, Cersei was panting loudly in his ear as she came hard around him. He road out her orgasm, “where do you want it?” He growled out of politeness, he knew exactly where she wanted it. 

She was holding onto him for dear life and panting, “you know where I want it,” was all he heard before he saw white and he finished inside of her. He stayed inside of her and pulled her to his chest before rolling them over so she was laying on him, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jaime,” she said with a light kiss before they both drifted to sleep. 


End file.
